The Solution
by DeathPaladin
Summary: Something I've had sitting around for a while and decided, 'You know what? This is adequately finished.' Set shortly after Supergirl's breakup with Power Boy.


Superman/Supergirl: The Solution

 _Set almost immediately after Supergirl's(for lack of a better term) "breakup" with Power Boy (pre-New 52), we get to see a side of Clark and Conner we rarely do-the "overprotective big brother" that arises whenever some jerk hurts their "little sister". Connor has all his Kryptonian powers for plot purposes. Also, I'm not sure if he'd returned by this point or not, so possible continuity errors. Also, I know Kara dealt with the situation herself. So what? This is an alternate take on things. After an experience like that, I think she'd still seek comfort from family._

 _Also inspired by a comment Hal Jordan made when Kara was trying-to his discomfort-to flirt with him during the "Lords of Luck" crossover event. Roughly paraphrased, it was along the lines of "Stop. First of all, you're technically half my age. Next, look at your shirt. Whose symbol is that? Okay, so who does that mean the entire goddamn universe would know would come for their heads if they broke your heart or hurt you?"_

* * *

 _METROPOLIS_

 _THE APARTMENT OF CLARK KENT AND LOIS LANE_

 _CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT_

Clark and Lois were enjoying some quality cuddle time before turning in, when what sounded like someone knocking on the door drew their attention. To Clark's bafflement, an X-ray vision scan revealed nobody there.

Lois' gasp drew his attention to the balcony…

The door to which was nearly shattered by how fast he threw it open.

His cousin, Kara Zor-El, stood there, if "stood" could even apply. She was reeling, bruised, and had a thin dribble of blood from her lip, her uniform ripped and torn. She looked like she'd been crying. Clark helped her inside and to the couch.

"Kara, what…?"

"I'm sorry, Kal…you're the first one I thought of…I just…"

"Kara, what happened, honey?" Lois asked.

This prompted the super-powered teen to burst into tears anew. In-between sobs, Clark and Lois got the whole story of what had recently transpired between Kara and her now-apparently ex-boyfriend, a 'hero' calling himself Power Boy.

Clark's hand closed into a fist.

"Why, that son of a…"

"Clark," Lois chided, "World's Biggest Boy Scout, remember?"

" _Fuck_ that."

He picked up the phone and gently-relatively-tossed it to Lois.

"Call Ma and let her know you're coming over with Karen and Kara. Then call Karen."

"Where are you…?"

"I'm going to go get Conner and then the two of us are going to have a simple chat with a certain young man."

"Clark…"

Kara shook her head.

"No, I took care of things, it's okay…"

"Kara."

"Really, I can take care of myself."

" _Kara._ "

She looked at him.

"What?"

"You may have taken care of things for now. We're just going to make sure your point gets…reinforced."

* * *

"Power Boy?"

The Apokoliptian teen turned.

"Ye…"

His reply was cut off as two blurs, one blue, one black, grabbed his arms and shot off into the sky.

"Oof!"  
The boy grunted as he was roughly thrown to the ground.

"Who the hell do think…?"

Then he got his first real glimpse of his assailants.

"…Oh shit."

Two men stood behind him. To be more precise, two men whose chests were adorned with a very familiar S-shield, and who were _very, very angry._

"Kara. You will leave her alone," Superman snarled.

"You have no right! She's…"

" _My family,"_ Clark growled in reply.

"Not anymore. She is _mine_. She belongs to me. And if you try to interfere…"

Power Boy's face took on a terrifying, demented look.

" _I'll kill you."_

In response, two sets of eyes flared red. The next thing Power Boy knew, two continuous blasts of heat vision were turning his skin to fire.

"You seem to be under the impression that this is up for debate," Superboy said, frighteningly calm. "This is not a threat. This is not a promise. This is how things are going to be. There _is_ no 'or else'."

"But just to make sure…" Superman mused.

Then he whistled.

"Power Boy, meet Krypto."

The wall exploded to reveal a snarling dog, white with glowing red eyes and wearing a very familiar cape and a collar with an equally familiar symbol.

"Krypto…meet lunch."

Power Boy paled. Superboy gave a short, shrill whistle.

Then the screaming started.

* * *

"You're not really planning to let the dog eat him."

Superman smirked at the gravelly voice behind them.

"Not all of him."

* * *

" _Oh gods, no! Down! Bad dog!"_

* * *

"How much?" a second, female voice asked.

Superman turned to the other two members of the so-called 'Trinity'.

"Oh, about…"

* * *

" _Oh hells! Let go! I still need that particular area!"_

* * *

"Not anymore," Connor muttered with a grin.

"…That much," Superman finished nonchalantly.

Batman gave the two a flat look. Wonder Woman looked incredulous.

"You brought along Krypto…specifically so the dog would eat his…"

"Yes, Diana, I did. Any objections?"

The Amazon snorted.

"Oh _fuck_ no. I'm just making sure."

Batman was silent for a good long while. Finally, he spoke.

"Kal…you're scaring me. _Me._ "

"I know. Wonderful, isn't it?"

* * *

Power Boy whimpered in agony as two shadows loomed over him.

"Medical aid is on their way," Wonder Woman said soothingly.

"You know, kid, you're damn lucky," Batman added.

A questioning squeak.

Wonder Woman's sudden predatory grin sent ice shooting down the teen's spine.

"Lucky _they_ got to you…before _I_ did," she chirped.

Power Boy groaned.


End file.
